


Take my whole life too...

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Post-Twist & Shout - gabriel & standbyme, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hello, I'm here again, this time with a fic inspired bythis picandthis one too.Hope you like :p





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here again, this time with a fic inspired by [this pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C4ZcP_RWIAIYcV9.jpg) and [this one too](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C4ZeN_-XUAAWWeu.jpg).  
> Hope you like :p

Dean drives the Impala back at the bunker after leaving Sam at the airport, Cas by his side.

They did it, their last hunt. And it went pretty well too, they wanted to go after some big ass monster. Go big or go home, as Dean said and they found it, a goddamn warlock, with all the skeleton-like appearance and the death scent bothering the people of a small town few miles north Lebanon. When they finished the job and went back to their home, Sam decided to go back to school to finish his law degree. «I'll keep helping people, continuing the family business but without all the... Killings» he said when they got back that night after his third beer. Dean patted his brother on the shoulder telling him he was proud of him and apologizing for having brought him back to this shitty life their father gave them. Sam shrugged it off saying that it was ok anyway, this thing brought them close and if Dean wasn't there, Sam would have died during the little Hunger Games Azazel organized.

Now Sam is somewhere up in the sky flying back to Stanford, Dean and Cas driving to the bunker. Dean hasn't decided yet what to do now, if do what his grandfather Henry was supposed to do, what the Men of Letters did back in the days, or leave the bunker completely. Maybe buy a nice two-story house with white picket fence with Cas. No, wait, when did he think that? Or a boat, going around the world, he could sell his motorcycle for it. Woah, since when does he have a motorcycle? Of course, of course he has a motorcycle, he goes to races with it, the last time he won a camera, third place.

Dean stops the car, he's feeling weird, seeing things he never did, things he doesn't remember he did. The Beatles playing at a party, a couple of milkshakes...

(«Dean, are you ok?» Cas's voice sounds distant, miles and miles distant.)

... a beach, the war, Elvis. I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presley. He heard it at the radio.

«Dean?» Cas says again, alarmed. This time his voice is clear.

Dean says nothing, he reaches over, putting one hand on the back of Cas's neck and kisses him. When they part, the hunter rests his forehead on Cas's and smiles.

«I can dig Elvis» he says.

Cas's eyes go imperceptibly wide. «You remember!» he says, tears falling from his eyes. «You remember! You remember!» he hugs Dean, tears streaming freely now on the hunter's jacket.

«I remember,» Dean says hugging Cas tight, «I promised to come back to you, didn't I?»

Cas moves to look Dean in the eyes, «But how? I mean... Why now?»

«I don't know... One minute I was thinking what to do now and the next I thought to buy a house with you, the one we talked about on that beach, remember? And it all came along»

Cas tilts his head, smiling at the memory, and says, «But I don't understand...»

«I can explain this, guys» a voice comes from the backseat.

Both Dean and Cas turn around.

«Chuck?» Dean says.

«That would be me» Chuck says, raising one hand as to wave. «I thought now was the best moment to give you your memories back»

«What do you mean?» Dean asks, confused.

«Well, you see, when a person dies, they have three choices: become an Angel and serve Heaven, have a personal Heaven for the rest of the eternity or go back on Earth with their memories wiped out» Chuck says, counting on his fingers. «You Castiel, chose to serve Heaven, like Balthazar did, and you Dean, chose to come back here on Earth, like Sam and Jess did. But before you went through the door, you asked me to give you your memories back when I thought it will be a good time, and what a better time than this?» God smiles.

Before one of them can say anything, Chuck continues, «When Castiel saved you from Hell, something that he himself decided by the way, I asked him to not tell you anything about your past lives, or I don't even imagine what your brain could have become after all that» he chuckles.

Dean turns to Cas, «So you knew all along? All this time?» he says, but there isn't anger in his voice.

«I watched over you since then» Cas says, eyes still teary.

«And you decided to save me all alone» Dean chuckles, «You're still stubborn as hell» he says, a sigle tear falling on his cheek. «Doesn't seem right to say goodbye, does it?» Dean adds caressing Cas's hair. Cas leans in the touch and smiles, the smile he had on that beach, when he was looking at the water, when every new wave touched the sand. Dean loved him, Dean _loves_ him. Loves him like the first day.

He hugs Cas. «I won't leave you this time, I won't leave you ever again» he whispers in his angel's ear. Cas smiles and breaks the embrace to look at Chuck.

«Can I ask you one thing?» he says.

Chuck sits straight. «Of course you can»

Cas looks at Dean and back at Chuck. «Can I be human again?» he turns to Dean again and smiles, «I want to spend the rest of my life with him, as promised»

Chuck smiles and snaps his fingers. «Here you go Castiel, human again»

«Thank you» the now ex-Angel says.

«See you around, guys»

«See you then» Dean and Cas say in unison. Chuck shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips and disappears, leaving the new found lovers alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hear a funny story? As I said once, I can't come up with titles most of the times, I just stare at the part where you have to put the title for hours until it comes to mind; well, for this one I was listening to THAT SONG (thank you very much @ music in shuffle) staring at the title section on ao3 until I saw it


End file.
